dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uproar in the Stands!
Plot The hooded figure is shocked that he also erased an Angel as Beerus berates Goku Black: GT and tells him that destroying Angels is in poor taste. Several bystanders begin to fear the Supreme Kai as they criticise the out of bounds rule. Goku Black: GT simply ignores their outrage and begins to announce that the Redemption Round has been changed to accommodate 30 people as it was meant to be Battle Royale round. The first half with will be a one-on-one fight using a member other than the leader of the teammate to go through the Redemption Round. Guitar approaches a section in 3F of the Timespace Rift and comes across Dr. Gero's Lab. Guitar enters the lab and meets with an aged Future Trunks and affectionally calls out to him as Old Man Trunks. Old Man Trunks greets him and asks why he is in the Timespace Rift as Guitar gives him a confused look and prepares to explain everything that happened. Meanwhile; a riot has broken out on Floor 5 as many bystanders wish to go home as the tournament workers try to defuse the situation as the hooded figure suggests that the Supreme Kai should tell them he'll revive everyone that he erased. He quietly tells the hooded figure that a God shouldn't lie while the Hooded figure says that a God is required to tell the truth if it isn't necessary. Goku Black: GT decides to take his time to consider his next words as Old Man Trunks is shocked at the fact a parallel timeline counterpart of Goku Black is hosting a tournament and questions why, but Guitar doesn't know the intention behind the tournament only the promises of the Super Dragon Ball to the team that wins. Old Man Trunks agrees to be apart of Guitar's team in order to find out the true purpose of the Tournament as they fly back up to Floor 5 and meet with the rest of the Redemption Round fighters Guitar explains the round to Old Man Trunks. Yukirieza offers to be their fighter for the round in order to make up for his mistake in the 100-Team Challenge Round. As Goku Black: GT decides to tell the bystanders that he'll revive anyone that is killed or erased in the tournament. After he announces that Floor 3 will act as the battlefield for the Redemption Round while announcing that they'll return to the Arena for the first round as each of teams participating for the Redemption Round are brought to Cell Games Arena on Floor 3 and are told that every section is available to fight on, but the water isn't and will result in a ring out also if they venture out of past the barrier it wraps the section with - they'll be erased as a penalty. Beerus questions why he is erasing fighters that go out of bounds, but Black: GT doesn't answer. Each team announces their fighters for the redemption round as Black: GT announces as the round to begin and calls on the first round. Appearances Characters *Hooded Stranger *Goku Black: GT *Beerus *Whis *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Top *Dispo *Guitar *Android 16 *Jiren *Yukirieza *Old Man Trunks Locations *Floor 5 *Floor 3 Category:Fanga